Mark Milton (Earth-4023)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Weapon X (Panoptichron), Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-4023 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 470 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Red | Hair2 = (shaved bald) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror, King of Earth | Education = | Origin = Only known surviving member of his world's Eternals. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chuck Austin; Jim Calafiore | First = Exiles #38 | HistoryText = When the madman known as Hyperion decided to take control over the planet Earth by force, Earth's Heroes and Military Forces opposed him. Hyperion, however, proved to be too much for any of them to handle, all hope began to dwindle as Humanity watched as their Heroes died fighting Hyperion one-on-one or in groups. Even Thor, Hercules and Galactus perished at the hands of this madman. When it was all said and done Hyperion stood triumphant over Humanity and proclaimed himself God-Emperor of Earth. But his victory did not last long, deciding they would rather die than serve as Hyperion's slaves the Leaders of Men ignited a Nuclear Holocaust in the hope to kill Hyperion. Ironically, the Nuclear Holocaust ended up wiping out every living thing on the planet except for Hyperion, leaving him the God-Emperor of nothing more than a radioactive dustball. For years Hyperion remained all alone on the remains of his homeworld until one day fortune smiled upon him. A sixteen year-old version of Storm from Earth-23895 perished during an incident involving the Bruce Banner of another reality, needing a replacement the Timebreakers pulled Hyperion out of Earth-4023 and gave him Storm's spot on the dimension-hopping team of superhumans called Weapon X. His first mission as a member of the team was to seek out the ten remaining Mutants on an Earth where Humanity had used Project: Wideawake to destroy it's Heroes, Mutant and Superhuman alike, though Hyperion had other concerns. Having become immediately attracted to him from the moment he had joined the team, Ms. Marvel practically threw herself at Hyperion. He started making love with her only seconds after fully realizing she was coming onto him. Following Hyperion and Ms. Marvel's romantic interlude, Hyperion discovered Kitty Pryde hiding in a closet. He tried to hide her away from Colossus but Kitty, who had mistaken the Weapon X Colossus for her Earth's version of him, phased through Hyperion and embraced him. Hyperion was able to keep Colossus from killing Kitty, who was initially perplexed by Hyperion's actions until Hyperion told him what he had planned for this world. Instead of following the directives given to them by the Timebreakers, Hyperion and the others decided to take this Earth as their own, The Vision tried to oppose Hyperion's plans but was destroyed in the process. Spider and Ms. Marvel almost immediately attached themselves to Hyperion and became his most faithful allies while Gambit and Colossus decided that it would be best just to follow his lead for now. Hyperion then set his plans into motion by taking out The Master Mold Computer Core which kept all of the Sentinels running and then proceeded to kill President Robert Kelly, Vice President Henry Peter Gyrich and General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. At the same time, the Magneto of this Earth was preparing to destroy it by dropping a massive asteroid directly onto it. When Forge discovered that there were still Mutants and Superhumans left on the planet Magneto and his Brotherhood (Wolverine, Mystique, Iceman and Rogue) went to inspect the situation with Magneto saying that they would be rude not to offer their genetic equals a chance at survival and that they needed more people to wait on them hand and foot. When Magneto and his subordinates reached the surface they came into direct conflict with Hyperion who they attempted to kill but failed miserably in the process. Their attack against him cost Wolverine and Mystique their lives and when Magneto outright refused to stop the asteroid from crashing to Earth Hyperion made his head implode leaving him with the problem of stopping the asteroid himself. Hyperion along with Ms. Marvel and his two newest followers Rogue and Iceman regrouped with the rest of The Weapon X team at the sanctuary this world's Storm had constructed for herself and Vanisher as well as any other Mutants and Superhumans who rejected either Magneto or Charles Xavier's lies and were seeking refuge from The Sentinels. There he came up with a plan to stop the asteroid by having Rogue duplicate his abilities so that together they could force the Asteroid from colliding with the planet. Though Storm was reluctant to trust Hyperion, Gambit eventually convinced her to go to Asteroid M with him and the others while Hyperion and Rogue dealt with the asteroid that was spiraling down towards Earth. But it soon became clear to Hyperion that stopping the Asteroid would be an impossible task- its size was too much, even for him; he and Rogue tried burning it away with heat powers, but only succeeded in blasting off fragments that caused damage to Earth's surface. When Rogue began to feel Hyperion's powers fading she tried reaching out to get another boost but Hyperion refused to let her touch him and simply abandoned her, where she was burned alive by the flames that were blaring off the asteroid. As expected the asteroid slammed into Earth and wiped out the entire planet. Kitty, knowing that Hyperion was going to kill all of the remaining mutants now that conquering Earth was superfluous, tried to get Colossus to teleport back down to Earth with her, hoping to hide in The Morlock Tunnels or The Mole Man's Underground Sanctuaries should they remain intact. But before they could reach a teleporter they were immediately confronted by Hyperion who entered Asteroid M through a hatch. Colossus tried to play stupid but Hyperion was easily able to see through his ruse. Colossus, who had fallen in love with this world's Kitty Pryde, refused to let Hyperion kill her and tried taking him out, but Hyperion recovered from Colossus' attack quickly and with a single blast of his heat-vision powers Hyperion sent both Colossus and Kitty flying out into the vacuum of space. He then breached another wall, killed both Forge and Quicksilver and then both confronted his teammates along with the remaining Mutants Iceman, Vanisher and Storm. Hyperion declared that this world was a lost cause and that they were moving onto the next one. While both Ms. Marvel and Spider were relieved, Gambit was horrified and when Spider fatally wounded Vanisher, he lashed out and turned against Hyperion and the others. Taking Vanisher with them, Gambit and Storm teleported to another part of Asteroid M before Hyperion or the others could cause them any harm. However Hyperion had other matters to deal with, shortly after bringing Iceman down two new Weapon X recruits, the Hulk and Firestar, appeared and told Hyperion that the Timebroker was displeased with his actions. Hyperion merely shrugged both them off and led Weapon X on a manhunt to find Gambit, Storm and Vanisher. When they did Vanisher had already died from the wounds Spider had inflicted upon him. Storm had asked Gambit to end her life so that Hyperion would not have a chance to get his hands on her. Despite Gambit's reluctance to do so he granted her wish and by the time Hyperion and the rest of Weapon X found them Storm was dead. Hyperion congratulated Gambit for "coming to his senses", he then remarked how interesting this whole adventure had been and said that on the bright side there were still other worlds out there for them to conquer. The Earth-4400 Massacre Following the first mission Hyperion and Weapon X continued making their way from one reality to the next; Hyperion attempted to conquer them with the help of Spider and Ms. Marvel and ultimately destroyed each world's heroes. Gambit, Hulk and Firestar simply tried to complete the missions so that they could get closer and closer to going home. Later Gambit began tricking Hyperion into completing the missions for them in order to speed up the process but Hyperion caught on and when Weapon X arrived on Earth-4400, immediately turned on Gambit and blasted his arm off in an attempt to take The Tallus for himself. For the Hulk, harming Gambit was the last straw; he and Firestar both lashed out at Hyperion, Spider and Ms. Marvel in an attempt to bring them down and end this madness, but it was a futile effort. Hyperion proved to be too much for even The Hulk to handle and they were both swiftly defeated while Gambit crawled away from the fight and made his way into the sewers. This incident attracted the attention of Earth-4400's Heroes who tried to stop Hyperion's rampage. Unfortunately not even the mightiest of heroes were capable of bringing him down and in only a matter of hours all of the heroes in New York City were dead. Some time later Hyperion destroyed all of the bridges leading into Manhattan Island and held everyone there hostage; on live television Hyperion made his demands known to U.S. President Norman Osborne and said that if they were not met soon he would kill 100 hostages. Hyperion's assault on New York began prompting responses from Superhumans and many World Leaders who were planning on invading America if they had to in order to stop Hyperion and if all else failed then it was agreed amongst many of these other nations like Russia, the U.K., North Korea, etc. that a Nuclear Strike would be in order. It was then that the Timebroker decided one of the two teams would have to go. The Hyperion incident had spiral out of control for too long. Dispatching the The Exiles to Earth-4400, he pitted both teams against each other for survival. One team must be dismantled, and six people must die. It was also learned that neither team would be given any replacements until only the final six remained standing and the mission to dismantle one of the teams was over. Not wanting to be one of those who perished, the Magik of Earth-4210 betrayed the Exiles and attempted to join forces with Hyperion. However he believed that, like Gambit, Illyana was only trying to use him and make a fool out of him. Enraged Hyperion began choking her. thinking that giving him helpful information would make him rethink her offer and spare her, Illyana told Hyperion about the new mission, but instead of being allowed to live Hyperion tested Illyana's "theory" on Illyana herself by snapping her neck and killing her. Hyperion then slaughtered the Hulk while Firestar died incinerating Spider when he tried to kill her on his own. Enraged by Illyana's death, the Exile known as Morph emerged from his hiding spot and attacked Hyperion with fellow Exiles member Mimic at his side. Hyperion easily made short work of Morph and then proceeded to fight Mimic who he nearly killed. Mimic however was saved thanks to Nocturne who took over the body of Heather Hudson (who had been injured by Illyana) in her Sasquatch form and distracted Hyperion long enough for Blink and Gambit to make their grand entrances. The assault was nearly a complete failure however as neither Blink nor Gambit were strong enough to physically take down Hyperion on their own, but when Hyperion approached a fallen Blink and attempted to incinerate her using his heat-vision powers she used a teleportation crystal to redirect the beam into Hyperion's back. Hyperion collapsed to the ground and found that he was unable to move the lower half of his body. Gambit then came up to Hyperion from behind with Illyana's magic sword in hand, told Blink to go, charged it up with as much power as he could muster and drove into Hyperion's back. The explosion that resulted from Hyperion's death not only wiped out Hyperion and Gambit but took Ms. Marvel with them as well leaving Hyperion and Weapon X as nothing more than a bad memory( or so it was originally thought.) The Breaker of Time For months the Timebroker's mood, attitude and personality had shifted greatly and the nature of The Exiles' missions were getting more and more dangerous. When Holocaust, the son of Apocalypse, was forcibly recruited onto the team Holocaust was so furious that he put aside his old qualms with his enemies Blink and Sabretooth and told them how they might be able to find the Timebroker. Holocaust led the Exiles to a facility where a shard of The M'Kraan Crystal was being held and by tapping into its power Holocaust and The Exiles found themselves on a teleportation pad inside a massive crystal palace. After searching around they discovered that the entire place was being run by a race of insectoids who would eventually come to be known as the Timebreakers, a race of insects who were being oppressed by the last person Blink ever thought she'd see again: Hyperion. A madman she saw literally explode when Gambit drove Illyana's sword into his back and die was alive once more and was in complete control over a facility that would allow him to influence events in any reality. In layman's terms, Hyperion had hit the jackpot by taking control of this place following his resurrection. When Sabretooth and Holocaust inquired as to who Hyperion was, Blink explained to them what she could before Hyperion boldly proclaimed that soon every Planet Earth in every reality that ever existed would have to get used to calling him God. This sent Holocaust into a rage and he attacked Hyperion without mercy, but his attack barely affected Hyperion at all and when Hyperion retaliated he easily killed Holocaust and absorbed his lifeforce by snorting it up through his nose. With Holocaust dead, Blink knew that they were going to be next and teleported them as far as away from Hyperion's current location so that they could regroup and come up with some sort of plan. Unfortunately, Hyperion was able to easily locate the Exiles wherever they went due to his intimate knowledge of The Crystal Palace's layout. But when Hyperion came to confront the Exiles in Desert Room where the original Exiles team had first been brought together Hyperion offered The Exiles a chance to conquer the Multiverse with him. Hyperion tried appealing to the true desires of everyone other than Blink and Morph but the offer was rescinded when Morph tried tricking Hyperion into believing he was Namora and that she was turning on the Exiles. After striking Morph down with his heat vision powers, the true Namora attacked him which prompted a fight between the Exiles and Hyperion - a fight which left both Namora and Mimic in bad shape. Meanwhile, one of The Timebreaker Caste Drone Workers had freed the mutant known as Beak and told him that he was destined to defeat Hyperion. Beak, who was nowhere near Hyperion's level of power, freaked. He knew there was not an ice cube's chance in Hell that he could possibly defeat Hyperion and then he stumbled upon view-screens that looked into other realities. So, while Hyperion continued pursuing The Exiles, Beak was traveling across the Multiverse seeking out allies strong enough to bring Hyperion down. Elsewhere Hyperion had further injured Mimic and soon found himself under attack from Namora who snapped his neck and dragged him into the bottom of the Sea Room where the original Weapon X team had been brought together. Believing Hyperion to be dead, Namora began ranting about how the easy part of conquest was killing those who stood in your way but that the hard part was maintaining control. Hyperion, having awakened from his brief shock-induced coma, asked Namora if she ever had once in her life shut up. He then twisted his neck back around, popped it and incinerated Namora using his heat vision powers. The steam which erupted from the Sea Room burned Blink while she was trying to look for any sign of Namora. A figure soon emerged from the steam and when Blink asked if it was Namora, the figure revealed itself to be Hyperion. With Mimic in no condition to fight and Blink herself still trying to recover from the steam burns, all hope seemed lost, until Beak appeared with the only two men in the Multiverse who might stop Hyperion: two alternate versions of himself. After exchanging words with his foes- the Earth-712 Hyperion and a blind version from Earth-5764- King Hyperion joined battle with them in a fight that shook the Crystal Palace to its very core. For for all their power, it seemed that the combined might of two other Hyperions was not nearly enough to bring King Hyperion down. He threw them around with ease and while they did get a few good punches in he seemed to punch right back ten times harder and twenty times faster. Blink then came up with a plan that would hopefully not fail if executed correctly. After gathering the three Hyperions' attention, Blink teleported them to the Desert Room where she used a teleportation crystal to teleport half a ton of sand inside of King Hyperion's body, thus leaving him completely open to attack. Mimic, who had been left with the Timebreakers and Beak in the Main Control Room, watched in horror as The Hyperions of Two Worlds beat King Hyperion to death; having sworn long ago that he'd never allow another life to be taken, Mimic used The Timebroker interface that had been used to conduct the missions to halt the battle between the three, leaving King Hyperion unconscious. He then proposed an alternate solution. When King Hyperion regained consciousness he found that the Exiles, the Timebreakers and the Hyperions of two worlds had imprisoned him on the one place he never wished to return to: Earth-4023. While King Hyperion begged and pleaded for them not to leave him on Earth-4023, his pleas went unheard. Thunderbolts Seemingly escaping from his confinement, he made his way to Earth-616 and the nation of Uzbekistan where he began to rampage until confronted by the Winter Guard. Defeating the team, he then found himself face-to-face with Blue Marvel, and though briefly overpowering the newly-arrived hero, Blue Marvel gathered his strength and rallied at the sight of Hyperion threatening a small child. After saving the child, Blue Marvel defeated Hyperion. Confined to the Raft, Hyperion was recruited into the Thunderbolts to help them defend Japan from an attack by giant monsters. Hyperion initially maintained the deception that he was a good Hyperion from an alternate universe with which the evil Hyperion had switched places. However, during the fight, Hyperion sabotaged the team, blowing Luke Cage and Mach-V into the mouth of one of the monsters, and knocking out Songbird while she was carrying an unconscious Moonstone, making them both fall into the ocean. Hyperion then used his atomic vision to cut Man-Thing in half. Hyperion took Songbird's comm-link and attempted to figure out how to use it to disable the power-controlling nanites the Raft had injected into him. Juggernaut rescued Moonstone and Songbird, then attacked Hyperion. During the fight, Ghost was able to recapture Songbird's comm-link and used it to activate the Thunderbolt's nanite countermeasure: a high dose of argonite radiation to the spine. Hyperion begged and pleaded for them to turn it off. Juggernaut and Moonstone viciously beat the helpless Hyperion, and the reformed Man-Thing burned Hyperion with his touch. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Hyperion possesses great physical strength. His peak strength is unknown, but he is strong enough to fight against two Hyperions at the same time. He can lift in the excess of 100 tons effortlessly. Superhuman Speed: Hyperion can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical capabilities of even the finest human athlete. Flight: Hyperion has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds by harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons. It is unknown how fast he is at his peak Superhuman Stamina: Hyperion's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. It is unknown how long he can exert himself physically at peak capacity before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Hyperion's body is virtually invulnerable and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Hyperion can withstand high caliber machine gun shells, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, great impact forces, and powerful energy beams without sustaining injury. He was once hit by Mimic's optic blasts at point-blank range and suffered no injury. Hyperion is also able to physically withstand the rigors of space without any special clothing. Superhuman Agility: Hyperion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Hyperion's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Hyperion is capable of willfully manipulating great amounts of cosmic energy for a few physical purposes: *'Atomic Vision:' Hyperion is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that's often referred to as Atomic Vision, as well as several others. The full limits of his Atomic Vision isn't known, but it is known that he can generate up to at least 12,000 degrees Farenheit. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's great physical resistance to injury, it is possible for him to be hurt. If injured, Hyperion can purposely channel cosmic energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Hyperion's healing powers also dramatically decrease his aging to an unknown degree. It isn't known if he ages at an exceptionally slow pace or if he has stopped aging altogether. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Hyperion was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Superman. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insanity Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Optic Blasts Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Dictators Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Weapon X (Panoptichron) members